One Stupid Potion
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: When the Master enters from a mysterious crack, the Doctor's life becomes more complicated, but when the Doctor accidently asks for a redo, the Rani comes in with a green elixir. What does it do? And why does it change all three Time Lords into children when it exploded on them? Turns into a kid!fic. Takes place in the Stolen Earth.
1. Three Children

**Guys, seriously, I own nothing. Takes place in the Stolen Earth where all of the companions are in the same room with Davros and the Daleks. Also, sorry if the beginning is a little sucky; I really didn't know how to start this one.**

The Doctor, the Metacrisis, and Donna were all standing in the same room with all of the Daleks exploding around them. It may have been just the sheer force of it all, but things change. And so must the Time Lords.

A crack glowed in the wall. A crack in time and space. A crack that didn't belong there. Two pieces of the universe that should never touch, touching right there in the same room as them, and no one noticed it.

That was, until it started spouting out random things.

At first, it was just a simple box. It was made out of wood with different designs across the side.

"Doctor," Martha was looking at the box. "Where did that come from?"

The Doctor looked down at the box that was now currently residing on the floor. "It can't be." he looked at the crack. "Everyone behind me!"

"Why? What is that?" Rose looked at crack while going behind the Doctor.

"It a crack in time and space. To pieces of the universe that should have never have touched." that was the metacrisis. I'll just call him John.

The next item that came out of the crack was much more dangerous. Much more dangerous indeed.

It wasn't an it. It was a he. He had blond hair and a familiar face.

"It's him!" Martha cried. "It's the Master!"

"Who's this Master fellow?" Jackie asked.

"The Master's the Doctor's rival Time Lord. They've been at each other's throats for about seven regenerations for the Doctor." Sarah-Jane informed.

"I thought the Doctor said he was the last Time Lord." Rose stated.

"That's what he thought, but the Master was hiding at the end of the universe." Jack explained.

"Hello? Master?" the Doctor was looking down at the Master, for he hadn't moved yet.

The Master jumped up. "Doctor,"

"You died," the tenth regeneration of the Doctor looked at him in amazement.

"I know you think I did, but you are as clueless as you were for my 87th birthday." the Master smirked.

"What happened on this Master fellow's 87th birthday?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"It was the most epic birthday party ever!" the blond Time Lord cheered.

"What?" the Doctor looked confused.

"You wouldn't know. You were going insane in the bathroom." the Master smirked.

"What happened to you? Why are you not trying to kill us yet?" Martha felt brave today.

"Shush child, listen to your Master," the blond had an evil moment.

"Never mind, I know where that side went," the human doctor looked away, hiding a little bit more.

"I was locked in the bathroom the entire time!" the Doctor's eyes flared.

"That's because the doorknob broke, and don't think I didn't find the will you wrote on toilet paper." the Master snickered.

"What?" the brunette looked confused.

The Master cleared his throat. "To my beloved brother Brax, you can have my school books. I never wanted them anyway. To my pet Solli, there are some rotten chips under my bed. You can go ahead and eat them. To my mother, I give you all that money I took from you when I was five. To my father, you can have my prototype sonic screwdriver. It may not be perfect yet, but I still want you to have it."

"Doctor! I never knew you had it in you!" Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop it," John narrowed his eyes.

"Urgh," the Doctor frowned. "I would give so much to get a redo for that."

A sudden burst of wind blew through the room.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded.

"Doctor, why did you have to say that?" the Master frowned. "Incoming TARDIS!" he bellowed.

"What?" the Doctor was still confused.

"But the TARDIS is over there!" Sarah-Jane pointed.

"It's not the Doctor's!" Donna informed.

"Rani!" that was the Master.

By now, there was a triangular pyramid thing in the middle of the room.

"That's a great disguise," the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's better than your's!" the Master informed.

"That's really rude!"

"Boys!" that was when a figure exited the triangular pyramid.

"Rani," the Master started backing up.

"Everyone stay behind us!" the Doctor winced.

"Why? Who is she?" Mickey asked.

"She's the Rani. A Time Lady." the Master informed.

"Doctor," Rose backed up some. "I don't think you are as alone as you thought."

"Did you want a redo?" the Rani held up a swirling green elixir.

"You're going to kill yourself making those things," the Master warned.

"Not if they work," the Rani was clearly eager. "All I need to do is pour this on you people, and I you get a redo!"

"What sort of redo?" Jack questioned.

"Just a little something that will reverse their age by 900 years!" the Rani smirked.

She was clearly excited. Her hand was shaking, she had a smirk on her face, and her grip was tightening on the vial.

Tightening and tightening.

"Look out!" John yelled.

But it was too late. The Rani's grip tightened, and the vial shattered.

The green liquid instantly covered the three Gallifreyans.

"Doctor?" Martha asked.

There was a poof, and only the clothes belonging to the three Gallifreyans remained. Underneath, there were little lumps...almost like children.

"What happened?" Rose demanded.

"Rosie," Jack looked up from the three lumps. "I think everyone here will need to learn parenting a little early."

**Please tell me what you think in a review! What do you want to happen? Review!**


	2. Waking Up

**I own nothing!**

"Oh my god," Rose swallowed a little.

"She turned the all into bloody children!" Jackie screeched.

"No cursing around children," Jack teased.

"Who's going to get them?" Martha decided to speak up.

"I'll get the Doctor!" Rose volunteered.

"Oh, Rose," the immortal man with a plan wiggled his eyebrows. "Is there a reason you chose Doc?"

"Shut up," the pink and yellow human picked up the bundle of the Doctor's clothes. "I just chose the Doctor because I didn't know the other two."

"Anything else?" Jack pressed.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Rose stuck her tongue out.

"Metacrisis Doctor! That's a long name!" Mickey frowned.

"Call me John," the Metacrisis shrugged.

"Okay, John, can you get one of them? Preferably the Rani because no one else knows her?" Mickey crossed his fingers.

"If I get blown up while doing this, you're paying for my funeral." John warned while scooping up the kid version of the Rani.

"Right," he gulped.

"Who's getting the Master?" Martha questioned.

Everyone looked to Jack.

"What?" the immortal man inquired. "Is there something on my amazing face?"

"No, pick up the Master!" Rose sighed.

"Okay," Jack prepared himself to die again.

He scooped the remaining Time Lord up, and to much of his relief, nothing blew up in his face.

"To the TARDIS?" Sarah questioned.

"Leave us!" that was Davros. Wow, he's quiet for a while.

"Davros!" Mickey jumped five feet in the air.

"To the TARDIS!" Jackie led the way.

Once they were all in the TARDIS, and the TARDIS was safe in the Time Vortex, they sat down in the library of the TARDIS.

"What are we going to do with them?" Rose gestured to the three sleeping Gallifreyans in clothes that were way too big for them.

"Well, I guess we have to figure out their ages. How old was the Doctor before this whole incident?" Sarah inquired.

Everyone looked at John and Donna.

"908, give or take," they said in unison.

"What about the Master?" Martha looked to the two Doctor-like humans.

"It depends on what time period he is from, but if he is that size," John indicated to how small the Master was. "The kid Master looks to be the same size that he was when he was 13, so the Master before the incident was 913."

"The Rani?" Rose knew she probably wasn't going to get an answer.

"Her size is the same as it was when she was 12. Before the incident, she was 912." it was Donna's turn.

"How did they...behave at that age?" Jackie was looking forward to some parenting.

"The Rani liked to mix chemicals in a lab, the Master liked to prank the Doctor, and the Doctor liked to read." John stated from memory.

"The Master and the Doctor knew each other?" Martha looked bewildered.

"They were best friends." the look-alike Doctor shrugged.

"How was their...insanity level?" the human doctor didn't want an insane Master trying to kill her in a young teenage body.

"All three of them were the most insane children in all of Prydon Academy," John had an evil smile.

That was when one of the lumps started to stir. It was the one in the Master's pile of clothes.

"I'm not getting him!" Martha literally jumped when she saw him.

"Hey, we don't know how he was back then. Let's give him a clean slate." Jack gestured cooly.

"All right," the human doctor gave in, still a little untrusting.

"If they ever change back, they could be besties again for all we know!" the immortal man put his hands in the air.

"Since I'm fairly certain that Jackie and I have the most parenting experience, we'll go first!" Sarah volunteered.

"Fantastic!" John smirked, and Rose laughed.

The Master's pile of clothes wiggled some more, and suddenly a head broke through the neck whole. But he didn't have the blond hair the current regeneration of the Master had. He had dark brown; icy blue eyes were showered by a mess of almost black hair.

"Hello!" Jackie cheered.

"Who are you people?" the kid proposed.

"I'm Jackie,"

"Rose,"

"Martha,"

"Mickey,"

"John,"

"Sarah,"

"Donna,"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Stop it!" John had a horrified look on his face. "Do even know what level of gross that is on?"

"No clue," Jack shrugged.

"I'm Koschei!" the kid cheered.

"Is that your name?" Martha asked.

"No, it's a nickname. Gallifreyans are only supposed to tell their names to the love of their life as a sort of proposal for marriage." Koschei shrugged.

"So, it's just like 'Let's get married! No, we have to actually tell each other our names for the first time ever!'!" Jack imitated.

"Yeah," the young Gallifreyan boy frowned.

That was when the Rani shot up. "Coming, Mom!" she accidently let slip out while she was on her way up.

"Who are you people?" she questioned.

They groaned but ran through the list again.

"What's your nickname?" Jackie inquired.

"Ushas!" she cheered.

"Hold on, where is Theta?" Koschei looked at the pile of pinstriped clothes. "He's no where to be seen."

"You know he was a short kid!" Ushas hit him on the head but laughed.

"Who's Theta?" Mickey questioned.

All they did was point towards the pile of clothes.

"Oh," they got it now.

"Well, technically, his full nickname is Theta Sigma, but we all found that too long. We now have a nickname for the nickname." Ushas giggled.

Koschei then tapped the female Gallifreyan on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she turned towards Koschei.

He only whispered something quiet enough for only Ushas to hear.

"All right,"

The companions weren't really sure what happened. All they could see was a blond kid sitting straight up glaring at the female.

"What the fuck was that for?" the blond demanded, slapping the female in the face.

"Koschei! Theta's being mean!" Ushas whined.

"He's always mean when he wakes up," Koschei supplied comfort.

This made the companions more confused. Why would the eight year old form of the Doctor curse?

"What's your name?" Jack questioned.

"Theta Sigma, but please call me Theta. My nickname is too long." the blond boy smiled.

Okay, let's get this right. The Master had blond hair before, but now he has dark brown. The Rani had long brown hair before, but now it's the same color only short and curly. The Doctor was tall and a brunette, but now he was short and a blondie.

"I think we should get them some clothes," Sarah mentioned. "Clothes that fit."

"Aw," only Jack would say that.

"Come on," Rose picked up Theta with his old clothes wrapped around him. "Let's get you changed."

Jack decided it would be wise to stay quiet this time.

Jackie ended up picking up Koschei, and Sarah got Ushas.

Only destruction can reign in the huge closet belonging to the TARDIS now.

**Review! Tell me what you think!**


	3. They Were Not Expecting This

**I own nothing! I've also decided to start answering reviews. Here we go:**

**...**

**Amazing, yeah? I thought so too. No reviews. :(**

**I still own nothing.**

While Rose, Jackie, and Sarah were trying to find something for the mini Gallifreyans to wear; the others were sitting in the library, listening to the crashing sounds of the chaos in the changing rooms.

Crash.

"I really think we should go check up on them," Martha winced as she heard the sounds of struggle.

"The Space Men should be fine," Donna shrugged.

"The are not Space Men! Not only is Ushas a girl, but they are Gallifreyans! They are not Space People, Martians, or anything of the sort!" John pouted. "Technically speaking, their proper title is a Time Tot."

"What does that mean?" Jack was interested now.

"What?" the Metacrisis Doctor looked at the immortal man like he was crazy.

"You said it! What does 'Time Tots' mean?" Jack questioned.

"That is the title for Gallifreyans either at the Academy or before the Academy. After the exit the Academy, they are either known as citizens or Time Lords. It depends on their grades; if a Gallifreyan were to fail everything, they would be a normal citizen. Only Gallifreyans who pass with flying colors are known as Time Lords." John stated proudly.

"So the Doctor passed?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you listening?" Donna frowned.

"The Doctor, the Master, the Rani, and seven other Gallifreyans were part of the Deca! The Deca is composed of the ten smartest tots in the Academy sorted by their grades!" the Metacrisis exploded.

"Who sorted them?" Jack expressed.

"The school administrator." Donna sighed. "All of the Time Tot's grades were sorted like they sort the grades in Japan."

"So, all of the grades were out in the open?" the immortal man checked.

"Of course!" the ginger shot up.

"That must have been so embarrassing for the one who got last..." Jack suppressed his laughter.

"What were the Doctor's, the Master's, and the Rani's places?" Mickey was interested.

John frowned. "The Rani had second, the Master third, and the Doctor fifth."

"So, ask Ushas for the most reliable answers?" he was laughing now.

"Shut up!" the Metacrisis Doctor's cheeks were burning by now. "I beat millions of other students! Including Mr. Mortimus. He was so stuck up with sixth place." he stuck out his tongue.

"You act like a child." Martha frowned. "Leave that for the actual children!"

Crash.

Bang.

Snap.

"We really should check on them," the human doctor frowned.

Then, they started hearing yelling from the changing room.

"WHAT IS THIS? THESE ARE WEIRD CLOTHES! SOL 3? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? GIVE ME GALLIFREYAN ROBES ANY DAY!" it was Koschei. Of course.

"Gallifreyan robes?" Jack covered his laugh by coughing.

"That was just the style of clothing. Did you expect every species to wear the same things as you guy? Honestly, no one else does; you are just weird." John scowled.

"But you don't run around in them!" the immortal man actually laughed this time.

"I used to," the Metacrisis was in an apparent state of nostalgia.

That was when some very frustrated humans and Gallifreyans marched in

"There were, like, no Gallifreyan robes." Koschei frowned.

"How do you people run around in these things? I couldn't even decipher which hole was for the head," Theta complained.

Ushas was perfectly fine with it. "If you guys would study once in a while, you might understand that not every species have the same clothing as us. You must except their style while being polite," she glowered over Theta, who was about two heads shorter.

"Theta, you just got locomoted!" Koschei burst out laughing.

The blond only glared at him. "It applies to you, too, Mr. I wanted Gallifreyan robes. At least I didn't attack anyone."

Koschei only rolled his eyes. "But it applied to you, too. I'm still allowed to say it even if it applies to me, too, Mr. I'm so stoic that I sometimes want to murder poor innocent Koschei."

"Sometimes you forget that my father is the head of the Gallifreyan armed forces," Theta frowned. "You would die in one second if I wanted you dead."

"Your father isn't here," Martha looked confused.

"Who said I needed my father to do it?" the blond looked confused.

"I don't think you could beat me," the dark haired male stated confidently.

"Really?" Theta looked suspicious.

"Confident." Koschei smirked.

"Okay, then," the blond shot himself at the other male.

He was pinned down instantly.

"Surrender?" Theta had a slightly sadistic look in his eyes.

"Never," Koschei was still confident he could beat the shorter boy. He was much bigger than him! Theta was a midget.

"Suits you," the blond shrugged, bringing out a revolver.

"Where did you get that?" Rose demanded. "I didn't let you go anywhere near something that could cause anyone damage."

Theta looked at her seriously, the revolver at Koschei's head. "You don't want to know."

"I like that answer. Hey, does anyone think that the Doctor keeps one there too?" Jack looked excited. He didn't know the Doctor carried guns!

"NO!" that was the answer.

"I surrender now!" the dark haired Gallifreyan surrendered.

Theta got off of him. "You're going to forget in five seconds flat."

Ushas got in between the quarrelling two. "If you fight like this constantly, you're going to hate each other in the future.

Martha and Jack looked at each other. Oh.

None of them were expecting this.

**Can I have at least one review this time?**


	4. The Plan

**I own nothing!**

**Gakorogirl: Adults...children...no one really knows. ;)**

**The Daleks' Advocate: Yeah, I like to try to be different. Maybe give some people a new way to look at things...etc...**

**Guest: It may seem like there isn't a lot of planning now, but hopefully it will make more sense to you in the future! Also, I've read somewhere that they were older...but it's just a minor detail.**

**Parts of this may seem kind of random, but please pay attention to detail.**

Theta, Koschei, and Ushas were all sitting on one side of a long, rectangular table. On the other side of the surface, all of the companions were just staring at them. It was an intense match, each side would not look away from the other.

Finally, Jack spoke. "So, what has been up with you two?"

"Theta is about to go through Initiation." Ushas informed cheerfully. "But then we appeared here for no reason in weird clothes..." she looked confused now.

"What is Initiation?" Martha questioned.

"Initiation is when a Time Tot at the age of eight looks into the Untempered Schism-" the female Gallifreyan started.

"Why are you questioning us?" Theta asked.

"We just want to know more about you." Jack replied indignantly.

"Whatever," the Time Tot picked at a fraying hem in the tablecloth that covered the workspace.

"Theta's going through a tough time in his life," Koschei interrupted.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose looked concerned.

"Well, his brother became the unofficial ambassador to Gallifrey and left the planet." the dark haired boy explained.

"Oh,"

They were silent again.

"Do you think he'll come back?" this time Theta spoke up with, for once, not a mean tone in his voice.

"He'll definitely come back." Koschei nodded.

"Does this explain his behavior earlier?" Sarah did not approve of his rash behavior.

"Yes," Koschei and Ushas answered.

At the same time, a "No," came from Theta.

"Two out of three." Jack shrugged.

"I have a question!" Koschei stood up tall and raised his hand.

"Yes?" the companions looked generally startled.

"Are they gay?" he pointed to Mickey, the Metacrisis, and Jack.

Mickey looked insulted; Jack looked amused. The Metacrisis shifted away from them.

"Why would you say that?" Martha looked alarmed.

"Well, I learned that on Sol 3, gay people generally hang out with a group of the opposite gender." the dark haired boy stated proudly. **(AN: Please don't take offense to this!)**

"You could say that I'm bi," Jack grinned.

"I'm not gay!" Mickey still looked insulted.

Jack hushed his voice and crowded around the other companions. "Does that mean that the Doctor's gay?"

He got many hits to the head. May he rest in peace...

Until he pops back up again...

"How did he do that?" Ushas scuttled back as Jack popped up.

"Let's just say I can't die." Jack groaned. "Long story."

"That's wrong..." the female Gallifreyan tightened.

"I know..." the immortal man winced.

"Can you just drop us back at Gallifrey and give us our clothes back?" Koschei complained.

"Stop being rude," Ushas sucked in a breath.

"We didn't kidnap you, sweethearts." Jackie explained. "You just kind of appeared in the place of older Time Lords."

"That doesn't make much sense," the female appeared to be deep in thought. "What do you know for a fact that happened?"

"Well, a female Gallifreyan was intending to pour this green potion-like thing on two male Gallifreyans, but it exploded in her hand and all three of them were covered. When we could see again, you guys were in their places." Rose started.

"I'll have to do some research, but I think that you are describing a de-aging potion." Ushas grinned. "I know how to fix this, but we are going to have to get some very rare ingredients that could take a long time to collect."

"We better get started." John clapped his hands together.

Donna and John were facing each other in an instant.

"I'm going to drive!" they stated at the exactly same time.

This might take a while...

**Please review! I promise that this will make more sense later!**


	5. Barcelona

**I own nothing!**

**mimi34: Thanks! I don't think many people like this...**

**L. E. Wigman: Don't worry: it will be very interesting...:)**

**Ecaroy: I understand where you come from; I read it somewhere that this was how it was and just assumed it was right. I guess I could have used a more reliable resource. I probably will do the story you were talking about! It was very interesting! I'll just do it after I finish this one; I already have too many stories going on at the same time. :)**

It turned out that John was the one who got to drive; he was very delighted by this and celebrated it by sticking his tongue out in Donna's face.

"Oi!" he got a very fine slap from the ginger glaring at him.

"So," John winced while rubbing the now red spot on his face. "Where should we go first?"

"Um," Ushas flipped a few pages in the book she was researching in. "Barcelona. The planet."

"For which ingredient?"

"We need some of their dogs' hair." the Gallifreyan female winced at the oncoming joke.

"Don't they have dogs with no noses?" Koschei asked innocently.

"Yes," Ushas sighed, face-palming.

The male Gallifreyans burst out laughing.

"Stop. Just stop." the female turned around and smiled at the companions. "We can go now."

John set the coordinates with as much grace as the Doctor ever had. The TARDIS slowly dematerialized, going in and out of sight as it disappeared.

When they finally appeared, Donna and John were the first ones out of the TARDIS.

"Jackie," John turned to her. "Stay with them." he gestured to the three Gallifreyans.

"Why can't we go?" Ushas complained.

"Because it might be dangerous."

"What's so dangerous about collecting hair from a dog?" Theta argued. "A dog with no sense of smell, at that!"

That caused Koschei to burst out laughing again.

Donna looked annoyed at that point. "Just stay here, all right Martians?"

"We're not from Mars!"

"Just stay,"

"...Fine..."

"It would be way more interesting out there though!" Koschei mentioned.

"Now, sweetheart," Jackie began. "People your age need to stay where it is safe."

"This isn't even a dangerous planet!"

"Who knows when something bad will happen."

All was silent on the TARDIS for a moment. During their conversation, the companions had fled through the TARDIS doors and onto the planet of Barcelona.

"That's like saying that we need a bulletproof jacket to go to school." Koschei pouted.

"You may need to."

Theta raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"It doesn't need to, sweetheart."

LINE BREAK

"So, where are these dogs?" Martha questioned.

"They come out only at night." Donna stated.

The companions sighed before plopping down on a nearby bench.

"Why couldn't the TARDIS have materialized at night then?" Rose asked.

"Too dangerous." John looked both ways.

"I thought the little ones," the pink and yellow human didn't know what to call them, "Said that this planet wasn't dangerous?"

"They did." the Metacrisis tapped his foot. "In their time."

"What happened?" Sarah sat down beside Rose.

"Many things: disasters, epidemics, wars," even though he didn't say it, everyone knew one of the wars John was talking about was the Time War.

The companions sat there for a while. Everything was silent.

One of the citizens passed by in a hurry; she was the only one going in that direction. Everyone else was hurrying in the other. She stuck out like a sore thumb, but she passed by without trying to kill them.

The companions noticed her immediately; during their time with the Doctor they were taught to pay attention to these things. Even when she passed by, they didn't let their guard down. She could still come back to haunt them in the future.

Or she could just be a normal person...

Let's go with that.

"How much longer until the dogs come out?" Rose asked, bored.

"About an hour." John stated.

The other companions groaned; they couldn't sit still for that long.

"Can we do something?" Martha questioned.

"Like what?" the Metacrisis shot back.

"You're the one who is supposed to know stuff about this planet.

"Well, the only interesting thing here starts in about an hour. The rest of this planet is just like yours..." John wished he didn't say that part.

"So we can do stuff!" Rose dragged the Metacrisis up. "Because we know what's around here then."

John groaned. It would be a long hour; the rest of the companions swamped him and he was forced to go in their direction

**Review! I know this story isn't entirely accurate, but I used a website that might not have been accurate...Sorry again!**


	6. The Dog

**I own nothing!**

**mimi34: Thanks! Real confidence booster. ;)**

Night settled over Barcelona like a quenched fire. The dogs with no nose eventually dared to come out of their hiding spaces, and the companions were not ready.

"John! You should totally try this!" Rose squealed asshe dragged him to the Barcelona equivalent of a Ferris Wheel.

"We came here for a reason!" John whined.

"But that doesn't mean we have to do it immediately. You've got a bloody time machine." the pink and yellow human then continued to drag him all the way onto the wheel.

Back on the ground, the only one who had noticed the dogs had come out was Sarah.

"Guys," she tried to get Martha's attention.

"Yes?" the human doctor turned to face her.

"The dogs are out."

"Brilliant! Let's go get some of their hair." Martha turned to collect some from a passing dog.

"Martha, you heard what John said...it could be dangerous." Mickey protested.

"It'll probably be fine..."

She went back to the task at hand. The dog she was after was roan with black and ginger fur covering it. It indeed didn't have a nose, which Koschei and Theta were sure to have a good laugh about later, and Martha could faintly see the outline of rows upon rows of sharp dog teeth. Yikes.

"Maybe we should wait for John." Martha didn't know what this dog would do if she sampled some of his fur.

"What have I been trying to tell you!" Mickey sounded frustrated.

"That I should wait for John?"

"Yes!"

The Ferris Wheel like thing suddenly landed, John dragging Rose this time out, as if to escape the fate of another ride.

"That was fun!" Rose laughed.

"Guys! The dogs are out!" Martha called out to them.

"Brilliant!" John continued to be the one dragging over to his other companions.

"I was going to get some of their hair..." the human doctor started.

"...But I told her that it could be dangerous." Mickey finished.

"Well done, Mickey Mouse." that could only be one person.

"What do you mean, Captain Cheesecake?"

"These dogs would try to maul her immediately. Just look at their teeth and claws."

Martha had seen the teeth before, which frankly scared her to death. Even her travels with the Doctor could not prepare her for a dog with shark-like rows of teeth. She had ignored the claws, though, and she was glad she did. Looking at it now, the dog had claws sticking far out of its paw.

"Some sort of genetic mutation?" Rose guessed.

"Yup!" John approved. "Epidemic viruses mixed with the dust of natural disasters and wars does not mean happy play time. It means that." the Metacrisis finished.

"How do we get its hair off of it?" Sarah asked.

"It's a her!"

"Right, her," she corrected.

"Very, very carefully." John stated.

Yup, real confidence booster there. The companions approached a sleeping dog on the side of the rode, this one of a clear golden color, and John took out a sedative that he happened to find in his never-ending pockets. They were very careful of course, those claws and teeth did look intimidating.

"Where did you have that?" Donna arched her eyebrow.

"In my pocket." John stated like it was obvious.

"Of course."

They closed in on the asleep dog, but no one noticed that her eyes were slightly cracked open, her pupils dialated and following their every movement.

**Review!**


	7. The Next Ingredient

**I own nothing!**

**mimi34: Thanks! Also, I'm definitely going to do more involving Koschei and Theta. They should have a larger presence on fanfiction.**

**CanISlytherinToYourGryffindor: Thanks! Also, there will be something involving the Drums in the future, and it will be EXTREMELY wibbley-wobbley.**

None of the companions noticed the dog's eyes slowly creeping open.

"How much hair do we even need?" Martha held open the bag that they were gathering hair in.

"Probably not that much." Donna winced as a dull throb appeared in the back of her head.

"Three strands." John corrected while sticking his tongue out at Donna in an 'I'm smarter than you' way.

Rose plucked a hair out of the dog really slowly, gasping when the dog twitched a bit.

"As long as it doesn't wake up." the Metacrisis stated, taking another hair.

Both of them dumped the hairs they took into the bag.

"One more." Rose went for a second one.

It came loose, but as soon as she dropped it into the bag, the dog jumped up and started growling.

"John..." the companions started backing up.

"Run!"

They all whirled around and started sprinting back to the TARDIS.

"What is this dog even capable of?" Rose asked.

"They are incredibly fast, with excellent sight and hearing." Donna answered. "But they are weak with their sense of smell."

"I think I got that." she winked.

If Koschei was there, no matter what situation they were in, he would probably have burst out into laughter.

The dog caught up with them in seconds with her claws extended and teeth barred.

"What do we do now?" Martha asked as they picked up the pace.

"Run faster!" the Metacrisis stated.

"Words of wisdom from the Metacrisis." Donna rolled her eyes.

"What would you suggest then?" Sarah asked.

"Run faster!" the ginger stated immediately.

They almost laughed at how similar they were, but they knew that it was not the time.

John snapped his fingers as he saw the TARDIS, and the doors slammed open.

All of them sprinted into the TARDIS, and the doors slammed shut right before the dog got in. She slammed her head into the door before starting to whimper.

"Aw!" Ushas pressed her head against the window. "She's cuter than Solli!"

"Is not!" Theta's pet appeared out of no where in his clothes.

The companions looked slightly startled, minus John and Donna, but looked away thinking that it was just another weird quirk of the Time Lords.

"What's next on the list?" John asked.

"A crystal from the planet Midnight." Ushas stated. "Just one, as it can be split up among the different potions."

_You have got to be kidding me..._John sighed.

"She's not kidding you." Theta answered.

It was Donna's turn to drive, and once the coordinates were set, the TARDIS wheezed into life.

**Review! Sorry about the short chapter, I am suffering minor writer's block. Please tell me what you want to happen next! (It makes escaping from the block much easier.)**


	8. Crystals

**I own nothing! Sorry for the long update, I just got braces, and the hurt so much that it is hard to concentrate.**

**mimi34: Really poor them...they'll need that good luck. ;)**

"How are we even supposed to get these crystals, anyway?" Donna looked extremely confused. "Wouldn't we die if we tried?"

"I don't know..." John looked rather worried about his friends. "Maybe there's a gift shop? I always love a good gift shop..."

The companions rolled their eyes.

"Can we go?" Ushas looked hopeful.

"I'm afraid that this one will be a little dangerous." the Metacrisis said regretfully.

"You said that about Barcelona too..." Koschei complained.

"If one of the ingredient is in a not-so-dangerous place, you can come along too."

The Gallifreyans looked at each other thoughtfully.

"That would be boring." Theta decided. "No adventure...exploration is fantastic!" he grinned.

Jack, Donna, John, Rose, and Jackie started laughing a little bit about the last word that came out of his mouth.

"Maybe next time." and with that, everyone except the Gallifreyans and Jackie (the universe-renown babysitter) left the TARDIS.

"Where should we look first?" Rose asked.

"A gift shop." John pointed at the store labeled 'Gift Shop' in Earth English.

The companions only shrugged. Without killing themselves, using the gift shop to get a crystal would be their best bet.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the emo-like teenager spoke in monotone.

"We are working on a cure for a de-aging potion." John began hesitantly. "And one of the ingredients is a crystal from this planet. The person who first created the potion must have been able to acquire a crystal, so we are looking for a way to get one as well."

"A crystal?" he looked surprised. "You are at the wrong place. To get a crystal," he pulled out a map. "You have to go down to this building." the building was only a few blocks away. "Inside this building, you have to tell the receptionist this exactly: 'I need to shine'."

John finally decided to look at the boy more closely. "Thank you, Jethro."

"You are welcome, Doctor."

The companions decided not to mention to the teenager that the Doctor obviously knew that John actually wasn't the Doctor. They were in a hurry and could not explain it to him.

"I didn't expect to see Jethro there..." the Metacrisis mentioned as soon as they left.

"Neither did I." Donna admitted.

"Who's Jethro?" Martha asked.

"Jethro was an emo teenager who took a tour with his family; the same tour the Doctor just happened to be on. Let's just say that that tour went haywire and two people ended up dying." John looked like he was plagued by this deep sadness that he couldn't save them.

He was immediately reassured by his companions that he could not save everybody.

"I thought he was just vacationing...does he actually live here?" Donna asked.

"It seems so." the Metacrisis looked back. "And he's got a job, too. Lovely!"

They went forward in silence. There was only one mishap (Sarah thought her jeans would never be the same again) that included falling and a mud puddle.

The receptionist looked up at the large group, surprised by not only Sarah's jeans, but also the fact that some of them looked ready to go fight a war, some of them looked ready to go to school, while others looked like they were ready to go to a professional job. All in all, it was very random.

"I need to shine." John mentioned briefly, yawning and stretching.

His eyes widened immediately. "Of course, right away." he punched in a few numbers on a nearby phone. "Go to floor -45."

"Negative 45?" Rose hissed. "Is that even a thing?"

"Apparently." Jack and Mickey shrugged; tin dogs for the win.

The companions entered the elevator before searching for the negative numbers. There were none.

"Great. What now?" Mickey looked slightly annoyed.

"There is a negative sign. Perhaps you have to press that before you press the number." Donna proposed.

"Good idea." John pressed the negative sign and the number 45.

They went down extremely fast; it was so fast that Rose's hair flew up and Martha felt like she was being lifted off the ground a little bit. Everyone was holding onto either the sides or someone else.

Let's just say that when the elevator opened, everyone looked like they had been through a wind tunnel.

Small, glowing crystals lined the walls in seperate glass cases.

"Do we just take three?" Jack asked.

"I suppose so." Donna shrugged.

As soon as the got three of them, alarms sounded.

"And that would be our cue to run." John smirked.

And they did.

**Review!**


	9. Running

**I own nothing!**

**mimi34: I really liked Jethro too, and I was disappointed that he helped to try to throw the Doctor out of the shuttle...he still would make a good companion, though. :)**

They ran as fast as possible, the girls' hair flying backwards in the wind they've been creating through movement.

"Get them!" a weird alien (probably security) with green skin and purple eyes started to charge them.

"Faster!" John yelled, nudging Sarah a little bit.

That was when they pulled out some special guns.

Donna's eyes widened, and so did John's, "Don't get hit by the guns!" they yelled in unison.

The companions nodded. They would not get hit by that stuff.

"Maybe if we can lose them..." Sarah mentioned.

"...And wait in the gift shop until they pass!" Rose hissed back.

They high-fived while the were running.

"Care to share your plan with me?" Jack didn't hear anything.

"Just follow our lead." the two girls pulled ahead to the front, leaving the others behind.

Donna ran up next to them. "What's your plan?"

They immediately told her the plan.

"So, if we pass a map, can you memorize the map with your Time Lordiness and start swerving to lose the security guards? Just make it back to the gift shop. I want to ask Jethro a question." Rose asked.

"I'll do my best." the ginger smirked.

They continued running for a long while before they passed a map. Luckily, the other companions (including John, surprisingly) to follow.

That was good, since Donna immediately started swerving.

But it was also the swerving that caused the security guards to start to fire at them.

"Follow closely!" Donna yelled behind her, going into one store and out the back side.

The companions followed, ignoring the store keepers shouts.

"I kind of hope that that store keeper stalls the security." Martha stated.

"He probably won't. It might be illegal to stop them." Mickey brought up.

The exit to the store was a back alley, which Donna skillfully maneuvered through.

Eventually, they were right by the gift shop that Jethro worked at.

"Hi," Jethro looked up, kind of startled.

It must have been his break time, because he was sitting in a chair, painting his nails raven black.

The companions immediately hid behind the counter as some of the security guards passed.

"Why did taking the crystals call security?" Mickey hissed.

"Well, there is some cameras..." he thought for a moment. "Someone might have recognized you guys as not part of their squad and set off an alarm." he then shrugged. "But you never really know."

"Thanks, kid." Jack nodded to him.

"I'm not a kid-" he started before looking outside. "The coast is clear." Jethro immediately interrupted himself.

The companions nodded their thanks to him before running to the TARDIS, which wasn't that far away.

The TARDIS itself was hit by the guns a few times, blue goo hung from some of the ledges and splattered itself against the door every few inches.

"In," the Metacrisis held the door open as all of the companions darted inside.

After looking around, John saw Ushas on the roof, collecting some of the goo.

"What are you doing?" John sighed.

"This goo is one of the ingredients." she put a cap on her bottle before sliding down and going into the TARDIS like nothing was wrong.

"Children," the Metacrisis couldn't believe that they could be so naïve.

Inside, everyone faced each other for a few moments.

"Where to next?" Koschei couldn't stand being still for any longer.

"Well, there is something on Earth we need." Ushas mentioned.

"Let's go there!" Jackie cried, hoping that she could get everyone away from danger for a little bit.

Ushas just nodded.

"All right then!" John hopped up.

Donna did too, eyeing the Metacrisis as he approached the console.

The others sighed at the inevitable argument about to begin.

**Review!**


	10. Earth

**I own nothing!**

**mimi34: Yeah XD It's the perfect way to describe it!**

**NachoBlueberry: Thanks! Hopefully it will remain easy to understand!**

The TARDIS materialized on Earth several moments later.

"What even is the ingredient here?" Jackie asked, incredibly relieved to be on Earth.

"Watermelon." Ushas answered.

She nodded.

"Cinnamon." Theta continued.

Jackie got out a pad, just in case the list became incredibly long.

"CHEESE!" Koschei added.

She wrote that down.

"A lily" the female Gallifreyan continued.

"Why couldn't we have gone here to begin with?" Donna looked incredibly annoyed.

The de-aged Time Lords and Lady only shrugged.

"Cotton." Theta continued.

"And hot chocolate." Koschei grinned.

Jackie wrote all of that down.

"Hot chocolate isn't necessary." Ushas reprimanded.

"But hot chocolate is good!" he argued.

Theta nodded in his defense.

"Two against one." Theta stared at the female.

"Boys," the female in question looked incredibly annoyed.

"We can get hot chocolate!" Jackie beamed at them.

The males looked victorious.

"Can we go this time?" Koschei questioned.

John nodded. "It won't be dangerous, hopefully."

Outside, it looked as if it was a market in the medieval times, yet it was selling new things instead of old. Street vendors lined each and every street, using brilliantly colored signs to attract the attention of consumers.

"Let's go!" Koschei grinned from ear-to-ear. "WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP, IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKET SHIP. ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKIES, LITTLE EINSTEINS!" **(AN: Sorry I keep on doing that, I have a two year old cousin and a twin sister, QueenoftheBlackOrder, who love that show.)**

People passing by looked at them like they were perfect angels who could do no wrong.

"So, where are all of the stuff?" Theta asked, looking completely lost in the new and strange planet.

Rose awe'd. It was kind of cute that the Doctor didn't know his way around downtown London, even if he was eight years old. She looked up to see Jack wiggling her eyes at her, so, a little bit frustrated, she flushed bright red.

"I'd assume that some of that stuff would be in the produce section." Jackie grabbed a bag.

To be honest, she felt a lot of joy by going shopping with the Time Tots. They reminded her of Rose when she was little.

They walked through the produce section and, to the shock of the Gallifreyans, there was a watermelon. Jackie lowered it into the bag, faking surprise with them.

"Do you think they will remember this when this is done and over with?" Jack asked, looked rather worried. "Because if they remember what they are doing now..."

"Jackie won't live long." Mickey ended. "I'm not sure, but hopefully not."

They continued on, Jackie faking surprise whenever they stumbled across something. All that remained was the hot chocolate.

"Come on!" Koschei was literally bouncing now.

After paying, of course, everyone went into this one cafe near the marketplace, and, soon enough, everyone was sitting down with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

If you listened carefully, it might even sound as if Koschei was purring with his hot chocolate.

"All we have to do now is mix all of the ingredients together." Ushas stated. "It's a spraying potion, so I suggest we put on our original clothes before the spray sprays on us."

"How are we supposed to mix them?" Theta asked. "Solid things like the crystals won't spray."

"That's why you crush them."

"How do you do that?"

"...Never mind." Ushas sighed. "But we have a lot of work to do."

**Review! Sorry about the short chapter, I am suffering writer's block!**


	11. Mixing the Cure

**I own nothing! Sorry about the long update, school starts earlier than I would have liked. (And sometimes it takes a while to update a story.)**

**mimi34: Hot chocolate is life. 100% I definitely will have fun with the Master for that.**

**NachoBlueberry: Thanks! I have a habit of making Koschei seem extra cute, since my sister has a huge bias for him. ;)**

"I still don't understand how you are supposed to crush a crystal. That stuff is like invincible!" Theta commented for the hundredth time since they got back to the TARDIS.

The companions were, at this point, looking forward to a rant made by the Doctor about absolute nonsense more than another comment about crystals.

"Koschei, can you please go distract him?" Ushas hissed, looked secretly at the blond. "I can't do this if he's distracting me."

The Master-turned-child saluted before slyly guiding Theta away with a few words.

"Is he always going to be like that?" The Rani-turned-child put her attention back to the crystal in the crushing bowl.

"Pretty much." Martha sighed, thinking of the amount of questions the Doctor would ask if he didn't understand anything (most of them being 'What?').

Ushas sighed, looking back to her project. All of the companions watched her closely because, even though they wouldn't have admitted it, they too didn't know how you could crush something as hard as a crystal in a simple bowl with a rock.

She ran her fingers along the edges of the stone, searching for indents or anything to tell her there was a weak point. She had finally found one on the fourth edge, leaving her finger to mark her place as she reached for her rock.

Then, with much precision, she sawed the crystal with the sharp end of the stone, making sure indent was still where she thought it was. After about five minutes, she managed to break through what seemed like a skin to the crystal.

"The crystals from Midnight have a membrane, kind of like a skin, that keeps crushed bits inside. The inside part is what we're going to use." she squeezed the crystal a bit, and dust flew from the crack in the skin.

Jack nodded, he never personally had the chance to experiment with these crystals.

Ushas then proceeded to slowly crush the other ingredients, making sure that there was one hair for each victim.

LINE BREAK

"So," Theta pumped his legs on the railing he and Koschei were sitting on. "What's up?"

"A variety of things."

"Helpful."

"Very much so."

They looked at each other for a short moment.

"When Ushas finishes, do you think we'll remember this experience?" Theta's legs stopped pumping and were still.

"Hopefully. I don't personally like not knowing what part of my life was like." Koschei answered.

"What about when you were a baby?"

"That's different."

Another moment of silence.

"But what if we're...different when we are our future selves? We might not want to remember this."

Koschei looked slightly astonished. "Why would you think that?"

"Borusa told me that nothing can last forever. His way of teaching me wasn't that good, though." Theta made a face.

"When is it?"

"I don't know."

Koschei nodded. "What did he use this time to try to teach you?"

"He mainly used examples. My brother was mentioned a few times, as was Millennia and Rallon."

"Millennia and Rallon died with honor." the Master-turned-child said solemnly.

"If by honor, you mean being the Celestial Toymaker and a doll for the rest of eternity...the yes, that would be honor." Theta stated. "Their souls are still in their bodies, but they can't control them."

"We'll eventually figure out how to free them into the Realm of Death." Koschei stated. "If anyone deserves it, it's them."

LINE BREAK

Ushas, Koschei, and Theta were all in their old clothes, which were quite baggy on them nowadays.

"Are you sure this will work?" Jack was holding a squirt gun full of the cure. "I don't want to end up killing you or something."

"It is guaranteed to work." Ushas stated, confident that she was right.

"All right." the immortal man looked away.

Everyone sucked in their breath as Jack sprayed them, and a big puff of smoke appeared.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please read this! I know you were wanting a chapter, but this is very important to me!**

**So I have entered into the Verizon Innovative App Challenge. This is one of the things that I have been working on instead of updating. My team won Best in State, and we are going for the Fan Favorite Award. **

**Our all is a medication reminder to help people with mental disabilities not only remember to take their medication, but help them increase their independence and show their creativity.**

**In order to win, we need votes, so if you have a phone, I would really appreciate it if you were to vote for my team.**

**I understand if you don't want to, but it might help me update quicker. If you can vote, please text this to the number 22333**

**PillPal2**

**I would really appreciate your vote, and I am working on updating soon! The voting ends on January 30, 2016, so please vote!**


End file.
